


We Need Sweets Every Now And Then

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, michael has 2 mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: He launched himself onto his friend with a squeal, knocking Jeremy backwards with a soft thump. “You made it!” He shouted into his friend’s chest, hugging him.Jeremy giggled under him, hugging him back just as fiercely. “IsaidI was gonna!” He told him.(Michael and Jeremy go trick or trick or treating, kid!fic)





	We Need Sweets Every Now And Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipandthots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipandthots/gifts).



> A kid!fic in the same universe as [ How'd You Get To Be Happiness? ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12021543)originally started by [ Heart-Select's ](heart-select.tumblr.com) request for more tiny boyfs and molded into a fill for [ Pip's ](https://pipanddots.tumblr.com) fall fic exchange prompt.
> 
> Michael's mothers are named Tori and Angela, after [ Pears ](https://mrslovelypears.tumblr.com) and her wife.
> 
> I based the boys' costumes on [ this cosplay ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/55/a5/9e/55a59ecc968e7e8ce62d867016dacc83--sonic-costume-cosplay-costume.jpg)

The doorbell rang and Michael quickly flipped up his hood, breaking away from his mother.

“Michael! I wasn’t done!” She reprimanded, as he bolted towards the stairs.

“But mom, Jeremy is here!”

“Don’t you want him to see your costume completed?” She reasoned, brandishing the blue wig pointedly.

Michael paused, halfway up the basement stairs. He sighed, looking at the door, before hopping back down the stairs and coming back over to her.

“Don’t worry, dear, it’ll only take a minute.” She reassured him, tugging his hood back down.

“Okay.” He tried to hold as still as possible as she fit the wig over his hair.

After a minute of pushing bobby pins in, she pulled up his hood and adjusted the fringe so that it spiked upwards. She tilted her head, turning Michael to the side a little and altering the hair a little before she finally nodded to herself. “Alright, I’m all done.”

“Yay!” Michael jumped in place a couple times before running back to the stairs. He paused before he got there and turned around, running back to his mom. He threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek. “Thanks, mommy! I love you!”

“Love you, too, sweetie.”

He bounced his way back to the stairs and scrambled up them, pulling the door open and flinging himself into the hallway. He slammed against the opposite wall, like he did every time he attempted this maneuver, but made his way down the hall unperturbed.

“Michael!” His mom reprimanded from the basement, but he ignored her.

Michael burst into the living room to find Jeremy sitting on the couch, kicking his legs about and drinking a strawberry juice juicebox. He launched himself onto his friend with a squeal, knocking Jeremy backwards with a soft thump. “You made it!” He shouted into his friend’s chest, hugging him.

Jeremy giggled under him, hugging him back just as fiercely. “I _said_ I was gonna!” He told him.

Michael relinquished his hold on him and slid off the couch.

Jeremy popped back up into a sitting position and offered the juicebox to him. “Want some?”

Michael leaned in really close and took a sip from the straw. “Thanks!” he said, beaming around the straw.

“Don’t drink it all, though!” Jeremy told him, and he obediently pulled away.

“I wouldn’t!” Michael swore. “It’s strawberry! That’s your favorite! I wouldn’t drink all of your favorite!”

Jeremy mumbled something, then turned bright red and shrunk back into the couch.

“What didja say?” Michael leaned closer.

“I said _you’re_ my favorite.”

Michael blinked. Then he tackled-hugged Jeremy into the couch again, screaming, “You’re _my_ favorite, too!”

Jeremy hugged him back again, but the hug persisted. “Leggo of meee.” He whined into Michael’s shoulder.

Michael shook his head.

“I’mma sneeze on your wig.” Jeremy threatened, though it was more of a predicted future because Michael’s wig was tickling his nose.

Michael heaved a big sigh and pulled away.

Jeremy scooted back to the edge of the couch and tweaked at Michael’s hair. “It really does look spikey!” He told him approvingly.

“Yeah! Mom worked super hard on it! I like yours, too!” He carefully brushed the floppy yellow hair out of Jeremy’s eyes.

Jeremy lit up. “You should see my tails!” He jumped down and whirled around so he could stick his butt out.

Michael “Ooh”ed appropriately, lifting up one of the tails and poking Jeremy with the tip.

Jeremy squirmed away. “Don’t! You’ll crush it!” He reprimanded, snatching the tail away from him.

“Nuh _uh_! It’s just…” he struggled to find the right word, “clothes-stuff. Like stuffed animals. You just gotta poke it a bit and it’ll be back to normal.” He demonstrated by reaching out and squishing the fabric back into a pointy shape.

Jeremy was still frowning but nodded. “I just don’t want it to break.”

“Oh. I’m sorry! I won’t mess with it then.”

Michael’s mom strode in from the kitchen, carrying a pumpkin themed backpack and two black bags, one shaped like a cat head and the other shaped like a bat. “You ready to go, kiddos?”

“Yeah!” Michael shouted, jumping in place and waving his arms excitedly.

Jeremy nodded, bouncing a little as he watched Michael.

“Alright. Michael let’s get your shoes on.” She ushered them over to the front door, their shoes scattered next to it.

Michael flopped down onto the ground and shoved his feet into a pair of bright red shoes. He picked up the laces and tried to tie them together. After a minute or so of him muttering about a bunny and sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth while he was concentrating, he sighed and rolled himself up onto his feet again.

“Would you like me to help you tie your shoes?” His mom asked, kneeling down next to him.

“Yes, please.”

“Did you remember the song?”

“Uh-huh.”

She smiled as she gathered the laces of his shoes. “Sing it with me while I tie them, ok?”

“Ok! Over, under, around, and through. Meet Mr. Bunny Rabbit, pull and through!” He recited as she tied his shoe.

“Very good! Now this one.”

He repeated the rhyme as she tied his other shoe.

“Good job!” She turned to Jeremy. “Jeremy, do you want help to velcro your shoes?”

Jeremy nodded.

“Ooh can I help?” Michael asked, scooting aside so Jeremy could grab his shoes.

Jeremy teetered as he shoved his feet into his shoes while standing but Michael caught his shoulder so he wouldn’t fall over.

Once he was sure Jeremy was stable again, Michael bent down and carefully pulled the velcro straps shut. “Issat too tight?”

“Nah. ‘s good.” Jeremy smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Oh good I caught you in time.” Michael’s mom said, appearing from the hallway.

“Did I forget something?” His mom asked, looking over the children and the bags in her grasp.

Michael’s mom smiled softly. “Yes.” She walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

“Ah, yes. Very important. How could I forget that?” She remarked, smirking.

Michael’s mom leaned down and placed a kiss on Michael’s forehead and Jeremy’s hair. “Have fun, you three! Be good, kids.”

“You know you could always come with us.”

“Someone has to hand out candy to the others.” She reminded her. “And it means I get to see all of the cool costumes!”

“And eat all the candy you want!” Jeremy burst out, nodding, then blushing when everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

Michael’s mom laughed. “Yes, there is that, as well.”

Michael shook his head. “Mommy wouldn’t do that. She’s an angel! It’s even her name.” He told Jeremy, confidently.

The adults laughed.

“You’re close, kiddo, but my name is Angela.”

Michael shook his head. “Nuh _uh_.”

“Uh huh.”

“But mommy always calls you angel!”

“Because she is my angel. It’s a term of endearment.”

“But she’s not a deer. She’s a mom.” Jeremy pointed out.

The adults laughed again.

“An endearment is a word you use to express your love. I call her angel because I love her and she is my angel.”

Jeremy nodded, thoughtfully. “I should call you somethin.” He told Michael.

Michael scrunched up his face. “Jus not Mikey, ok? Only mommy calls me that.”

Jeremy nodded again. “Its gotta be colorful.” He muttered, looking around.

“Ooh. I’ll call you somethin, too!” Michael told him. “But I dunno what.”

“You can think about it as we walk, ok? You guys still want to trick-or-treat, right?” Michael’s mom asked, handing the bags she was holding to Michael so she could put on her own shoes.

“Yeah!” They chorused.

Michael looked at the bags critically then gave over the bat one to Jeremy. “Cuz Tails can fly.” He explained. “Maybe I should call you my chaos emerald!”

Jeremy flapped the bag’s wings a couple times. “I think that’s too long.”

“Hmm.”

“Have fun kids!” Michael’s mom told them, opening the door for them.

The boys had made it down the porch steps before they were both distracted by each other’s shoes.

Michael had gasped as soon as he realized. “Your shoes _squeak_!”

Jeremy’s eyes had lit up and he pointed at Michael’s shoes. “Yours _light up_!”

“Yeah! So we can see!” He snatched up Jeremy’s hand and led him across the driveway.

Jeremy stumbled a little at first but was soon running after Michael, laughing as his shoes squeaked.

The boys ran around the car in the driveway a couple times, shouting about how cool their shoes were.

Michael’s mom pecked his other mom on the lips before going out to corral them. “It’s getting dark, boys, we’re gonna hold hands so no one gets lost.”

The boys came to a halt in front of her, nearly tumbling over each other.

Jeremy ran in place, still laughing at the squeaks from his shoes, but Michael frowned.

“But mooooom. I’m _Sonic!_ I gotta go fast!” He whined.

“I don’t want to lose you in the dark.” She reiterated.

“I gots light shoes!” He pointed at them. “You can still see me.”

“Well, what about Jeremy? You don’t want to leave him behind, do you?”

“He can come with me!”

“But I won’t be able to see him. Especially if you two get separated.”

Jeremy stopped running and nodded. “Also if there’s a monster we gotsta all fight it.” He told him in the most authoritative voice he could manage. “My daddy said they can be in-inbi-” He paused as he tried to remember the word, “see-through. And really strong at night. But when we’re all together we look like a bigger monster! And then they’ll leave us alone. Or we get to fight it!”

“I wanna fight a monster!”

Michael’s mom sighed.

Jeremy looked between them then announced. “My hands are cold.”

“Do you want to go back in to get gloves?”

He shook his head. “I don’t like gloves.” He grabbed Michael’s hand quickly and dragged him closer to his mom so he could grab hers, as well. “There.” He said, proud of himself for coming up with a good solution.

Michael’s mom tried not to laugh.

“Fiiiine.” Michael whined, but he couldn’t keep his smile down.

As they started down the driveway to the sidewalk, Michael’s mom reflected on how it was a good thing there were not many kids on their street- there weren’t even enough to warrant a playground nearby. Mostly their neighbors were older and retired which meant not many of them participated in Halloween anymore, but the ones who did went all out and doled out candy like it was… well, candy. They wouldn’t have to walk a ridiculous amount to get a good trick-or-treating experience in.

As they neared the driveway to their next door neighbor’s house, Michael look up at his mom. “Mom you gotta wait for us on the sidewalk.”

“Why’s that?”

“Cuz you’re not dressed up! If you go with us we won’t get any candy. And we _gotta_ get candy.” He reasoned.

“Alright, just make sure to be polite when you ring the doorbell or knock- don’t do it too many times, ok? Some people aren’t giving out candy.”

“Okay!” Michael tugged Jeremy up the drive a little until he let go of Michael’s mom’s hand and followed him to the door.

Once they got to the door they stared at it, then glanced at each other.

“You do it.” Jeremy whispered, shrinking back a little.

Michael nodded. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock but the door swung open.

The boys shrieked and jumped back from the tall, dark silhouette in the doorway.

“Sorry! Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The person said, coming into the light. They turned out to be a middle aged woman with a kind smile and grey streaks in her hair. “I was just about to set up my chair out here.” She explained, holding up a small stool.

Michael shook off his fear and brandished his bag in front of him. “Trick or treat!”

Jeremy peeked up at her from behind Michael’s shoulder. “Trick or treat?” He mumbled.

The woman smiled. “Oh, yes! Of course! You both look wonderful are you foxes?” She asked as she set the stool down so she could grab something from her foyer.

“We’re hedgehogs.” Michael informed her. “From Sonic!”

“How wonderful!” She exclaimed, though she did not know what that was. “Here you go!” She said, handing over two containers containing food.

“Chicken?” Jeremy asked, confused, when Michael handed one to him.

“Yes. I figured everyone else is handing out dessert, why shouldn’t I hand out a nice dinner!”

The boys said their thank yous and walked back down the drive to Michael’s mom.

“What do you have there, boys?” She asked.

“Chicken!” They told her.

“What?”

“The lady gave us chickens.” Michael held up his container so she could inspect it.

“What on earth is Celia thinking.” She muttered. “Come on boys, I need to talk to her.”

After a long conversation where the woman- Celia- explained that she worked at a grocery store and there were a lot of rotisserie chickens left over that night and reassured Michael’s mom several times that they were perfectly safe (they were even sealed still) the group found themselves returning home to drop off the chickens.

“Oh! That was fast. Did you forget something?” Angela asked when she opened the door.

“We gots chickens!” Michael told her, holding his container off.

“... I see.” She gave her wife a questioning look.

“It’s a long story. We’re just dropping them off so we can do the rest of the trick or treating.”

Angela took the containers and waved them off.

The second house, thankfully, went much smoother. The old man who answered the door cooed over their costumes and made a joke about not having any rings for them to collect so they’d have to make do with candy, which delighted both boys. He gave them a handful of candy each, which had them singing his praises when they got back to Michael’s mom on the sidewalk.

“And he gave me two things of skittles!” Michael proclaimed.

“ _Two_?” His mom asked.

“ _Two_!” He confirmed, punching the air excitedly.

Jeremy made a questioning noise, peering at Michael curiously.

“Skittles are my favorite candy!” Michael explained. “Cuz they’re so colorful and chewy and fruity!”

Jeremy grinned. “Then I’ll call you skittle!”

“Huh?”

“The- the _name_ thing. The _deer_ name thing.”

“Term of endearment.” Michael’s mom chipped in. “They’re also called pet names.”

“Oh! Ok! I like it.” Michael told him. “I still gotsta think of one for you.” He mumbled as they reached the next driveway.

“C’mon, skittle!” Jeremy let go of Michael’s mom’s hand and pulled him towards the door. In his excitement he forgot his shyness and knocked on the door.

“Oh hello!” The man at the door greeted them.

“Trick or treat!” They chorused.

He gave them some candy. “Do you like pumpkins?”

“Pumpkins?” Michael asked.

“Yeah!” Jeremy nodded quickly.

The man retreated back into his house for a few seconds and returned with two small pumpkins. “Here you go!”

“Thank you!” Michael told him, shoving his pumpkin into his bag.

“Thank you.” Jeremy whispered in awe, staring at the small pumpkin in his hand.

Michael turned away to go back to his mom but ended up being jerked to a halt when Jeremy did not budge. “Jeremy?”

“It’s so tiny.” He whispered, eyes blown wide.

Michael stared at him, heart fluttering much like the first time he had seen him. He shook himself. “You should name it!”

Jeremy nodded. “Punkin.”

“Punkin the pumpkin?”

“Yep.”

“Cool. Let’s go show mom!” He tugged on Jeremy’s arm until he stumbled after him.

“Did you guys get your candy?” Michael’s mom asked as they came up to her.

“Yeah! We also got small pumpkins!” Michael told her.

Jeremy held his pumpkin up. “Punkin.”

“Oh how cute!”

“I love it.” Jeremy told them, stowing it carefully in his bag.

They continued on their way.

The next house they came to that had their porch light on gave out full-sized candy bars which had them jumping around in joy. They gathered more fun-sized candy from the next few houses. They were almost back across from Michael’s house when he tripped over a rock.

“Ah!” Jeremy was startled and almost fell over as well, since they were still holding hands.

“Ooops!” He jumped back up with Jeremy’s help. He let go of Jeremy’s hand and began gathering the candy he had spilled all over the sidewalk in front of them back into his bag.

Jeremy bent down to help as well, but Michael’s mom pulled out a box of bandaids and a tube of neosporin instead.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” She asked, kneeling down next to him.

“I banged my elbow.” He told her, poking his elbow in front of her face.

“Looks like you scraped it. I’m going to put some neosporin on it, ok?”

“Ok.”

She applied the ointment and carefully placed a bandaid over the scrape.

“Who is it?” He asked, trying to angle his elbow so he could see which Transformer was on the bandaid.

“Bumblebee!” Jeremy told him, peering at the bandaid.

Michael’s eyes lit up. “Cool! He’s your favorite, Jeremy!”

“Yeah!”

Michael giggled a little to himself as he had an idea. “Jere _bee_.” He teased.

Jeremy laughed, as well. “Is that gonna be your name for me?”

Michael hummed in thought. “You do like flowers. And your shirts are usually stripy.”

“And bumble sounds like stumble! Which I do sometimes.”

“Ok. You are now my Jerebee.” Michael announced loudly, to make it official.

“Buzzz.”

At the final house, directly across the street from Michael’s, they spent a good five minutes distractedly playing with their neighbor’s black cat to the point where Michael’s mom came up to the door to fetch them.

They made it across the street without incident and Michael’s mom let them run up the drive and porch to knock on the door.

“Trick or treat!” They said when Angela opened the door.

She put on an exaggerated excited expression. “Well look at these handsome young men! Your costumes are so lovely I want to give you a whole bag of candy each!” She adopted a sad expression. “Oh but I ran out of candy so I guess you’ll be getting… a trick!” She quickly tickled their sides.

Their shrieks of laughter carried down the street.

Eventually they managed to squirm away and ran past her into the house.

“Before you eat any candy, go change out of your costumes into your pajamas.” She called after them. “Jeremy, I put your overnight bag by the door to the basement.”

Shouts of agreement and gratitude came from the general direction of the hallway.

Her wife came up to her and kissed her cheek.

“Did you have fun?” She asked.

“Mmhmm. Do you want to help them with The Candy Sorting and Exchange and I’ll man the door?”

“Sure. I’ve seen most of the neighborhood kids already so there shouldn’t be too many more. I’m going to go check on Michael- he might not get all of the bobby pins out of his hair.”

“Good luck.”

After the boys got changed they sat down at the dining room table and The Candy Sorting and Exchange commenced, with Angela weeding out the poorly wrapped candy.

The boys got into a squabble about how many tootsie rolls a snickers bar was worth and almost came to blows before Angela distracted them with asking about their small pumpkins.

“This is punkin, my tiny pumpkin. He is kinda squashy lookin and his stem is bent and he’s orange like the sunset and I love him.” Jeremy told her, proudly showing the pumpkin off.

“He’s adorable!” Angela agreed. “What about you, Michael? What’s your pumpkin’s name?”

Michael took a minute to think about it. “Orb.” He settled on. “Cuz he’s all round.”

Then came the dreaded negotiations about how much candy the boys were allowed to have that night.

While Angela managed to talk them down from 15 pieces to 7, she still felt they had gotten away with murder.

They gathered their loot and headed down to Michael’s room to play Sonic.

“Is that your favorite candy?” Michael asked as they settled down on the couch.

“Yeah!” Jeremy grinned around his crunch bar. “It’s crunchy like rice krispies. Pop pop pop.” He imitated the cereal by wiggling his fingers together.

“Pop pop pop ahhhh.” Michael pretended he was being pushed over by an avalanche of rice krispies. “Help! I can’t escape the pops!”

Jeremy made a very disgruntled face as he was unceremoniously given a lap full of Michael being dramatic which knocked him sideways.

“Get off.” He complained, trying to wiggle away.

“Can’t. The pops are too heavy.” Michael made himself comfy, pinning Jeremy down.

“You suck.”

“Shhhh m’comfy.” He whispered, making all of his limbs go limp.

Jeremy grumbled a little more but gave up when he realized Michael was not going to move anytime soon. He adjusted his head and shoulders a little to be more comfortable and closed his eyes, waiting for Michael to get bored.

When Michael’s moms came to check on them a half hour later, they found the boys still curled up together, fast asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> For the people who have stuck around even though it has been almost 2 months since I've posted anything, thank you! I love you <3 
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever write anything for the foreseeable future because the depression is super bad and circumstances are unlikely to change, but I truly appreciate all of the support and that y'all enjoy my fics.
> 
> [ Art by Heart-Select ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/166973209525)
> 
> [ Art by GalacticJoelle ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/167115362770)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
